quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Bradlee III ( - 1798)
Biography '''Lt. Col. Samuel Bradlee III''' died on 30 Jul 1798 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He was a wine merchant. He was a Freemason of the Massachusetts Grand Lodge in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He was the Commander of the 1st Regiment of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married Elizabeth Foster ( - ). She was living in 1842 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. Lineage Nathan Bradley I (1631 - 1701) m. Mary Evans (1640 - 1711) #Mary Bradley (1667 - 1684) #Susanna Bradley (1669 - 1715) #Elizabeth Bradley (1672 - 1722) #Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) #John Bradley (1678 - 1763) #Samuel Bradley (1683 - 1683) Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) m. 1st to Ruth Haws (1670 - 1701) #Mary Bradley (1700 - ) m. 2nd to Lydia Harden (1684 - 1752) #Nathan Bradley III (1705 - 1735) #Ruth Bradley (1705 - 1725) #Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) #Lydia Bradley (1709 - c.1710) #John Bradley (1711 - 1770) #Jonathan Bradley (1714 - 1754) #Militia Bradley (1717 - ) #David Bradley (1720 - ) #Josiah Bradley (1722 - 1754) Samuel Bradlee (1706 - 1768) m. Mary Andrus (1700 - 1752) #Samuel Bradlee, Jr. (1731 - 1770) #*Agnes Love ( - 1770) #Lydia Bradlee (1733 -) #Daniel Bradlee (1737 - 1738) #Mary Bradlee (1738 -) #Sarah Bradlee (1740 - 1835) #Capt. David Bradlee (1742 - 1811) #Thomas Bradlee (1744 - 1805) #Nathaniel Bradlee (1746 - 1813) #Margaret Bradlee (1749 - 1824) #Meletiah Bradlee (1751 - ) #Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) #Elizabeth Bradlee (1757 - 1832) Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) m. 1st to Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) #Capt. Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1783 - 1860) #Joseph Putnam Bradlee (1783 - 1838) #Samuel Stillman Bradlee (1785 - 1861) #Hannah Bradlee (1787 - 1856) #Sarah F. Bradlee (1789 - 1866) #Mary Bradlee (1793 - 1848) m. 2nd to Lydia Callender (1750 - ) Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1776 - 1860) m.1st to Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) #Hannah Matilda Bradlee (1803 - 1871) #Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) #James Bowdoin Bradlee (1813 - 1872) m. 2nd to Joanna S. Frothingham (1785 - 1869) #Henry Bradlee (1819 - 1861) Frederic Hall Bradlee I (1807 - 1886) m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) #Elizabeth Gair Bradlee (1832 - 1902) #Lucy Hall Bradlee (1834 - 1917) #Capt. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) #Frederick Wainwright Bradlee (1839 - ) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) #Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1865 - ) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) #James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873 - 1962) #Francis Boardman Crowninshield Bradlee (1881 - 1928) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) #Theodore Chase Bradlee (1895 - 1896) #Sargent Bradlee (1898 - 1987) #Malcolm Bradlee (1900 - 1960) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) #Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) #Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982 ) References Books Internet =